How to be a Nerd /Geek
=How to Be a Nerd= originated by:Anonymous, Champthom, Tom Viren, Sean Hickey (see all) Article Edit Discuss View History http://www.wikihow.com/Image:113744872_69d20af67b_195.jpg Nerd is a term that encompasses many areas, including gaming of any kind and computers. If you are interested in joining the fantastic universe of nerddom and geekery, read on. edit Steps #1'Understand what being a nerd means'.' A nerd is someone intelligent, individual, and nonconformist; a single-minded expert in a particular technical field or profession. (Many people thought of as "punk" are actually nerds in disguise.) A geek is someone known for their obsession(s) with one or more things, not necessarily academic or intellectually stimulating. A nerd is invariably a geek. But not all geeks are nerds. A dork is a socially inept like a nerd/geek, but also a dumb person. It is not a good thing to be a dork. A loser, contrary to popular belief, is not the category that nerds, geeks, and dorks fall under. A loser is someone who thinks they're cool but aren't.Ads by Google Nerd Quiz What Type Of Nerd Are You? Browse Our Fun Quizzes Now! LifeScript.com #2'Learn'.' Just learn. Read everything you can get your hands on, including reference books and encyclopedias. Watch PBS, the history channel, the science channel, etc. Read and watch the news. Go to Wikipedia once a week and click on "Random Article." Most likely it will turn out to be historical and genealogical information about some remote Scottish village. Great. Read it all. Keep your bookshelf stocked with more non-fiction than fiction. Whenever you don't know the meaning of a word, look it up. And, most of all, pay attention in class! You don't have to pick up on things like quantum physics and computer programming, but hey, that's a great place to start! Also, try getting a mentor in school; it always helps. #3'Read books'. They will make you smarter. All of science-fiction and most of fantasy are nerdy. Non-fiction, especially on scientific/mathematical topics no one has heard of, is nerdy. Read computer manuals, well, manuals in general. Math textbooks are good. Ask a lot of questions in class. Do research above and beyond what is taught in class about certain topics. Subscribe to a specialty magazine or journal, like Nuts & Volts or Cinefex. Read them from cover to cover and in each issue pick out three words you never heard of. Memorise these and try to use them often. #4'Increase your vocabulary', and use it'! Don't get wordy, but substitute little words (jumped, typed) for better ones (lunged, hammered the keyboard frenziedly). Make sure you only use your brainy words when it is appropriate, or you'll look like a show off (and therefore a loser; not good). Make sure there's someone around to appreciate your vocabulary. #5'Become the "expert'" on certain topics'. Notice the aforementioned topics? Talk about them, but stop when you can tell someone is getting bored and let them talk about their own interests. Become more informed than others on certain topics. Don't just play the computer game; know all the designers, and the characters' back stories. Make sure that everyone you know, knows you know these things. Also, use as much of the subject's unique vocabulary as possible. Use a Google of jargon, but be ready to give a definition when asked. Making and/or joining a Wikia in order to make a over-explained information site for your interests and then maintaining it regularly for years is also a common way to show off your nerdness. #6'Find friends with similar interests'.' Not all nerds have only nerdy friends, but it may help you to fit in with other nerds if you learn to play some stereotypical nerdy games and watch stereotypical nerdy movies and TV. At the same time, have a few friends who are anything but nerds. This will make sure you're skillful socially and aren't just trying to withdraw. Teach them a few things, and who knows? Maybe they'll know something important that you don't! And if someone non-nerdy around you refers to some random person, dropping your stuff and yelling at the top of your lungs, "Oooh! I know him too!" helps a lot. #7'Get dressed'. Buy things like Polo's in bright, but plain colors, like yellow, green, brown, or red. Or more commonly, just get T-shirts with your favorite video game characters and superheroes on it, like Megaman, Mario, Batman or Sonic (there are many available at Target). Wearing your t-shirt goods when no movie or game of it is playing recently is best, wear your shirts outside of superhero movie booms and people will recognize you an established nerd! #Buy button up shirts (like you usually wear with school uniforms). Pinstripes are the best. If you are a girl, add random school patches on it, and sew/write your own caption under it. If you're a boy, wear a nice, plain, boring teacher tie with it (Marshalls). #8'Wear accessories like plain suspenders, or sweaters, vest, anything that looks similar to a school uniform is fine, but make it look like "you"'. Or wear socks with argyle and preppy plaid on them. #9'Dress uniquely'. This can be as extreme as suspenders and high-waters, or if that's too much, just buy some tee-shirts that make reference to obscure or computer related things. (Video games, D&D, 1337, Binary, Latin, or any math topic make great choices.) Or, you could do an international style most people have not heard of. Harajuku and other styles from foreign countries can look great especially if they fit into your "obsession". Also, always wear a digital watch. Or get the best of both worlds, get a binary wristwatch. Be sure you know how to read it quickly, or you will look like a buffoon. The alternative to dressing nicely is to not care how you dress. Also, if you have glasses, wear them all of the time; this brings out your nerdiness. (This can make you into a nerd too, because in general, nerds don't care about appearance.) #10'Manners is another really important thing you need'. You can't be a true nerd without them. Start practicing holding the door, not putting your elbows on the table, saying please and thank you. #11'At school try and get a seat where you can clearly hear and see the teacher and chalkboard and Pay attention'. A good goal to set for yourself is to try and get mostly A's in everything you do at school including homework. Take notes, study for that test, focus, but most of all come to school ready to learn and try not to worry about the social scene too much, after all, that's not what school is for. Try and join extra curricular activities but only if you know it will not bring your grades down. #12'Embrace nerd entertainment''' - Star Wars, Star Trek, online gaming ("DragonFable", "Counter Strike","World of Warcraft", "Joint Operations': Typhoon Rising", "Ragnarök Online"). A nerd should always like cult classics. This means reading The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Princess Bride, and Dune. Watch nerd-like shows like the Snorks, Head of the Class, etc. Play nerd related games-- Magic the Gathering, D&D, Trivial Pursuit (especially nerd theme editions). Dress up as your favorite characters for movie premieres, or even just for fun. Add nerdy songs to your mp3 player. Obscure bands no one has heard of are a great start. Listen to music you want to listen to, and not to music topping the charts because they're cool. If you want to listen to Rihanna and the Jonas Brothers because you like them, then do it! But don't just because they're "in" or "cool". #13'Ponder everything.' If at any point you're not pondering, you need to try harder. Question yourself first and the world around you. Don't be afraid to ask others for their answer. Be ready to accept it and even adopt it if it's better than yours #14'Keep your room, your desk at school, and any other areas that you are responsible for or technically "belong to you" clean and neat at all times.' #15'Be aware of your surroundings Never hang out where lots of people are'. Again most nerds are anti-social. #16'Learn your proper nerd habits.' For example, a squeaky voice will always do. In math class, whenever a challenging problem is asked by the teacher, rivet your eyes (as large as possible) on the calculator, while clutching the device as close to you as you can manage, and press the keys non-stop. Panting and sweating is fine. If in English class you are called to write an essay, always tap the edge of your writing utensil on your head. '''No' licking and sucking. Quite elementary, really. #17'Learn how to defend yourself'.'Just because you should be proud to be a nerd doesn't mean that you should accept harrassment or name calling. Do some research on self defense techniques, and practice those techniques a lot. #18'Talk yourself up'.' You already know that you're cool, but other people need to know too. Ads by Google Write a Novel Online Planning to write your novel someday? Make it today. Write now. www.WEbook.com Are You Writing A Book? Publish Your Book Quickly & Easily. Get Your Free Publishing Guide Now! www.iuniverse.com Book Publisher Guide Get A Book Publishers Guide Mailed To Your doorstep At No Cost. www.Xlibris.com/BookPublisher edit Tips *You do not have to wear glasses to be a nerd!Ads by Google *Remember that there are different types of nerds. Here's a good list of them: **Anime/Manga nerd: a nerd who is obsessed with Anime or Manga, and basically everything Japanese in general. *Do not mistake them for typical Japanophiles, who focus on Japanese culture too instead of just anime and manga (or perhaps not anime and manga at all). Nerds of these sort also tend to call themselves 'Otaku,' which is a Japanese term meaning 'fanatic'. These kind of nerds may actually run blogs or go on social networks just to talk (usually one-sidedly) about their favorite anime and manga. Also found commonly on gaming wikias. They may get stupidly passionate about their interests and tell off others who disagree with them (turning into a temporary Debate nerd) so watch out as the anime/manga nerds can sometimes be the most unbearable of nerds. However, changing the topic or ignoring them and talking with someone else can bring them back to their senses and they may experience shame as a result. **Music nerd: also called "band geeks," these nerds have groove. Usually seen with French horns or silently tapping out complicated drum rhythms. They are always ready to talk about music and how good their favorite singer/band's song album was. One of the milder nerd groups. **DJ nerd - all sorts of idiots are claiming to be "DJs" nowadays - but a true nerd will practice constantly, horde vinyl in massive quantities, and be able to remember the artist, track name, record label, year of release, and a million other obscure details about every record ever released in their chosen favorite genre. **Computer nerd: these nerds are by and large considered the most helpful, and can compile a kernel in a heartbeat. Usually seen putting the finishing touches on a website or helping the computer-tech teacher. **Videogame nerd: these nerds are becoming more common in the 21st century. Always seen playing and competing in the latest games, they are the progenitors of the '1337' language, and usually identify each other by conversing in it. They can degrade into bawling cursers and trollers if caught up in multiplayer gaming, so watch out and disable your public chat! A sub-class of the Computer nerd, but with waaay less usable information. **Factoid nerd: annoying at times, but weirdly endearing. Can recite dozens of things no one needed to know — from the full "Hamlet's Soliloquy" to the nutritional value of hippo milk. **Competition nerd: sweats too much. They pant a lot, and also glance around suspiciously in their spare time. Has to be the first one done. Or else. **Dorky nerd: they are gifted with a natural lack of grace and style. They have difficulty carrying on a conversation about topics that are not their obsession. **Drama nerd: possessed with an attitude, which is rare in other types of nerds. They know the ins and outs of many theater arts, including dance, mime, chorus, et cetera. **Math nerd: usually knows calculus at a young age or another form of advanced math. They can sleep through math class and still get A's. **Science nerd: initially a generalist, he/she almost always specializes in one form of science (biology, physics, astronomy, chemistry, geology) at a very young age and proceeds to become a superspecialist. **Sci-fi nerd: a nerd who loves Star Wars, Doctor Who, Torchwood, X-Files, Comics, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis, Zombies and/or Star Trek. They tend to quote their favorite shows alot! **Literature nerd: specializes in fiction, almost always seen to be reading or composing post-modern essays. Not to be confused with poetry writers, as often they fall under the heading of emo rather than nerd. Known to be able to produce a notebook out of nowhere, but that is less seen nowadays. **Grammar Nerd: They tend to correct every single bit of incorrect grammar and mispelled vocabulary they can find. However, some tend to overuse acronyms in online chats despite their correcting tendencies. **Debate Nerd: always firm in their beliefs and ready to argue for them. They do their homework on controversial issues, so don't mess with them! They can be found in debate clubs (obviously) and are usually holding some sort of argument even if they're just playing devils advocate. **No Crap Nerd: these nerds will not deal with others' stupidity and will stand strong with what they know and believe. They may also fall into Grammar, Debate, Science, and other sort of nerd types due to their stubborn serious personalities. If they Wikia admins, they may end up getting too caught up in their online duties and develop a control-freak personality in response to "fixing" other users' Trivia or facts that the No Crap Nerds does not believe in themselves. Beware of these symptoms as getting caught up in a wikia can damage one's social interactions online and in real life, as reinforcing those beliefs will make you even more stubborn in the no-crap ways. These nerds may also take martial art, weight lifting classes, boxing, etc. to be able to stand up and fight, a rarity among most western nerds. These kind of nerds can be overbearing for even other nerds at times, so watch out! **Construction Nerd - can use powertools like nobody's business. They know how to work everything from a soldering iron to a chainsaw... sometimes without even checking a manual. Many construction nerds are robotic nerds. **Robotics Nerd - joins programs like BEST or other after-school robotics clubs. They can usually work any kind of remote (and with lightening speed) and are usually good with electronics/computers. Commonly found at MIT or computer firms, although they may be less obvious in their work suits at the latter. **Rail nerd - a nerd who has an obsession with railways, usually known as a trainspotter. Often seen at stations with a sketching notebook, camera, or binoculars, taking in the sights of trains and stations, just because. Can be found more commonly in Japan. **Hot nerd - The most elusive of all male nerds, due challenges in identifying the species by sight alone. Demands a 1:1:1 ratio of cute, funny, and intelligent. Common traits include: individual activities (willing to separate from the pack), ability and willingness to read a book outside of Stephen King, Michael Crichton or John Grisham (or any sci-fi for that), tends to be quiet yet articulate; a subtle sense of humor and quick wit... and, of course, unexpected cuteness. Can also fall into the cool nerd category. **Hippie nerd - very out there with extremely strange ways of thinking, these tend to question tradition and always stand out. **Cool Nerd - this is a social classing of a nerd, also referred to as 'popular nerds.' However, don't be decieved by the words "cool" or "popular." These nerds still have their quirks, it just means that they are more sociable than other nerds. Most cool nerds have a good sense of humor and dress in an edgy, but fashionable way. They may come off naturally funny as well, without even realizing it and may be approached easily by almost all acquantainces, except possibly an extremely serious, no-nonsense personality even for friends individual. They tend to stand on the bridge of the popular kids circle and the less sociable kids' circle, able to switch between the two easily. If they hang out often at the popular kids circle, they may keep up often with social trends that circle follows, but still are able to manage their time for both their personal interests in the regular nerd circle, and their common trend interests in the popular kids circle. **Awkward Nerd - this is the second type of social classing for nerds. These nerds can range from socially inept to just annoying, but basically boil down to awkward (hence the name). Being awkward isn't a completely bad thing. They have friends and meet all the requirements of being a nerd, but they normally have less of a social life. **Knowledge Nerd - a Nerd that may or may not have a wide spectrum of interests, but is usually passionate and VERY focused on a subject, even if just following a trend. They feel a love for knowledge and possibly may love school more than others. They put emphasis on knowing all and any information on that subject and will scold and/or correct anyone who does not match their believed informaiton (also possible to fall into the Grammar and No Crap nerd types). They are commonly found online on Wikias and Twitter. **Antique Nerd: - these nerds love all and almost any old things (physical things, not mental idealogies). They often visit antique stores to find 'new' things to add to their collection. They may also like archaelogy very much as a result. One of the more milder and closer-to-regular-people nerds. *It is also possible to think out aloud, as this is always a sign of a nerd. In general, nerds bore people due to the general inability of regular people to keep up. *Follow and cherish any rules that you are supposed to follow at school, home, or wherever else you go (good two shoes nerd) *No drinking alcohol or anything illegal at all (also goody two shoes nerd) *Memorize and follow your school's code of conduct and dress code. Read and memorize your schools student handbook.(also goody two shoes nerd) *Know what has been assigned for homework and don't procrastinate. (also goody two shoes nerd) *If possible, try to find an old-fashioned satchel bag. Old-fasioned is always nerdy. (Antique Nerd) *If wearing a cap, wear funny beanies, or Eskimo hats. *On free-dress days, wear one of few options: **Too-long white T-shirts that say "National Science Foundation", "National Geographic", or "Chemical Compound Combustion Cooperation" or anything in that general area **Moldy old "cool" shorts **Anything that reads "Ultra Warrior" or "Super Soul-sucking Fire-blowing Earth Ultimate Alien Power" **Designer brand suits with blind-your-eyes-forever-shiny leather shoes. Versace ties? Oh yeah! Um, no top hats. **Stuff at least three sizes too big. NO stuff two sizes too small, especially for girls. **RPG Nerd. A nerd's only sport is Role-Playing-Games Online. (Such as World of Warcraft, Runescape, Civilization, Chessmaster, DragonFable, etc.) RPG Nerds are like the A-Rod's of of RPG's. *Nerdy Qualifications: *If you are being called a nerd or geek, or if you wish to be called one go and check up the dictionary for the meaning of the word. This is because most nerds do not realize that the terms "nerd" or "geek" does not suit them. *ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS carry around a strap, over the shoulder bag (the ones they carry laptops with) ALWAYS; it finishes the look. *If you make mistakes in the exam, check with your teacher straight away to know what they are, so you can correct them in the future. *When walking, carry around a book. *Wear BIG GLASSES, but make sure, if you have no eye problems, get a pair that won't affect them. *Make sure the colors match, but at certain places, like accesories, don't match. *Tap your pen nervously before and after the exam. *Bargain for marks if you have to; there is nothing wrong in that if you are serious about education. *Be popular among teachers so that they will give you extra marks. *Talk a lot about nerdy topics among your friends. *Always try to learn about different topics in all different subjects. *Brushing up on your grammar skills is a good idea. Spelling as well. *Memorize this article. edit Warnings *'Not everyone in your life will relish your nerdiness'. Some may even taunt, boo, or try to convince you that no, you have it wrong — nerds actually are not cool. Whatever you do, do not listen to these idiots. *'Don't become so consumed with your obsession that you lose sight of reality'. That's when you become a loser/social outcast and if you have become that lame then you have lost sight of your true nerddom. *Don't be a know-it-all all the time! If you have to point out a mistake or a faulty logic, do it politely and discretely. *'Nerds are usually very unsocial'. Lack of eye-contact and shoe-shopping-talk may be convincing. *Nerds may have a very different background from others. The reason why some people can change into a nerd is because of the hope to gain something, or due to their psychological mental side-effects. *'If you constantly bully or mock someone who is less clever than you, they could get their friends to harass you or bully back.' *If you plan on calling yourself a sci-fi nerd, then you must explore the world beyond Star Wars, Buffy, or The Matrix. As for Star Trek, make sure you do your homework on the original series. You had also better brush up on your Doctor Who (original series), Red Dwarf, Robotech, Space 1999, Blake's Seven and other lesser known sci-fi classics that are too good for big budget Hollywood butchering. Another good one is Fantastic Voyage. Watch the classic twilight zone episones and the old outer limits. You should learn to appreciate good sci-fi, both past and present, regardless of what could be admittedly said of some of their production values. Being too young to remember these titles is never an excuse; that's why they're called classics, right? Battlestar Galactica and Firefly and both excellent reasonably current sci-fi shows (Firefly is off-air). *If you want to be a computer nerd, don't use Internet Explorer. It is too mainstream, true nerds resent that. Good web browsers are Firefox and Google Chrome. Never refer to either web browser by their full name, IE FF and GC are the popular acronyms for the three. *Don't be too old-fashioned. Tights are soooo gone. Please, "groovy" is unacceptable everywhere nowadays, especially to nerds. *If being a nerd is not you, don't do it! There is nothing worse than a person who is not him/herself. edit Things You'll Need *A huge bulging Spiderman backpack with lunchbox attached. If you're too lazy to lug around the essences of a true nerd, then press cotton or whatever into your pack. The bigger the more impressive. Better yet, if anyone asks what's in there, bring out unnecessary item after unnecessary item (you know, birdhouse complete with food) and show them eagerly. *Hair tie. For girls, this is quintessential when working in the science lab (especially when using a flame or chemicals) and when reading your below mentioned tome. *Tome. May be spiritual, psychological, mental, whatever. Favorites include Sigmund Freud, the Bible, Einstein, and Darwin’s Origin of the Species. For “nerds in denial”, lighter reading may be used—namely a magazine, such as Scientific American, Astronomy Today, Windows Vista Magazine, or The Smithsonian. *Pens. At least five are needed.A pocket protector is a popular option. You could also keep your pens in the spiral of a spiral-bound notebook, or perhaps one tucked behind your ear and the rest in a discreet pencil bag. For girls with long hair, you can also use a pen as a hair-stick, instant accessibility. *Genre-specifics. Some types of nerds need different items. For example, a computer nerd would never be seen without a flash drive around their neck; a math nerd has a graphing calculator;A science nerd might have a telescope, microscope, chemistry set and/or Einstein poster, a factoid nerd might have an English-to-Esperanto dictionary and a sci-fic nerd may have a new issue of "Nova". *The newest technology. Er, as in super calculators. Brag about these devices then say that you don't need them. *A club for Dungeons And Dragons (or your favorite RPG) *A 'NerdsRCool' membership and try to invite other people to join! *If you wear glasses dont forget your bit of sticktape (preferably white) and place it around the middle of your glasses its cool for nerds.